1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for assuredly reproducing information formed or edited by a user before the user's eyes when transmitting the information to an information reception apparatus, such as a printer or the like, connected to an information transmission apparatus, such as a computer or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of transferring print data from a computer to a printer, and starting to output print information based on an instruction only from a regular user at the printer has been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 7-152520 (1995)).
An information processing apparatus which discriminates a particular user utilizing an organism information, such as fingerprint information or the like, and determines whether or not the user is authorized to use the apparatus has also been known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 5-341945 (1993)).
In the conventional approach of transferring print data from a computer to a printer, and starting to output print information based on an instruction only from a regular user by inputting a password at the printer, there is the problem that when if password is leaked to a third party, it is impossible to start to output print information based on an instruction from only a regular user.
If it is intended to deal with the above-described problem using the technique of discriminating a particular user by utilizing organism information, such as fingerprint information or the like, it is necessary to transmit information relating to the person's secret, such as fingerprint information or the like, via a transmission channel of a network, and hold the information in an apparatus (a printer), thereby causing a problem from the viewpoint of preservation of the person's secret information.